


Rage

by asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World, in which Loki destroys his prison cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn/pseuds/asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your actions have repercussions that you don't think about until you've lost that which was most dear to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having emotions over a gifset on tumblr, and this happened.

He didn't think about the repercussions when he saw the beginnings of what he knew would be an attempted escape from the prisons. He didn't think about the repercussions when he sat idly by reading a book while the battle raged on all around him. He didn't think about the repercussions when he gave directions to a back way out of the dungeons. He didn't think about the repercussions of what he had done until there was a guard standing outside of his cell telling him that the queen had died. The guard left him then, leaving him alone.  

Loki stood up slowly, placing his book upon a table. He walked to the center of the room, standing there, his arms by his sides. Then he clenched his fists, letting the emotion that had pent up inside of him go in the form of magic. All of the furniture within the room lifted up, floating in the air for a moment before smashing against the walls of his prison and falling to the ground, many broken to pieces.  

What came next was a flurry of madness and rage and, above all, grief. Loki grabbed every object he could lay his hands and broke it to pieces. He tore the pages from the book he had been reading. The legs of the furniture were broken with his bare fists or slammed against the wall in rage. The floor was soon littered with pieces of glass and wood, and the walls were covered with the prints from hands scrabbling for something that wasn’t there. 

Loki took no notice of the destruction he was wreaking around him. He took no notice when the shards that covered the ground bit into his feet, tearing away skin and causing bloody footprints to be left with each step he took. He only took notice of the voice in his head continually whispering his last exchange with his mother.

_“Then am I not your mother?”_  

_“You’re not.”_

Loki slumped to the ground against the wall of his prison, the memory playing over and over again in his head like Thor’s bad jokes. That was the last thing he had ever said to her. The last thing he had ever said to his mother was that she wasn’t his mother. Then he had basically given her to the dark elves by giving one of them directions.

_“Take the stairs to the left.”_

He had basically led them to her. If only he had just left his anger at his father and brother for one moment so as to not give those directions, perhaps his mother’s funeral would not be happening at that very moment. If only.... if only.... 

Loki let out a yell, his hands curling into claws and shaking as he let out his rage, but this time there was no rage at the dark elves, or even at Thor or Odin. It was only rage at himself. Rage for allowing himself to be so blinded by his own hate that he could not see that sometimes his actions had repercussions.


End file.
